Trapped in a room
by Yoshra
Summary: Slash  Blue Beetle II  Ted Kord  and The Question I  Vic Sage  are trapped in a room and the only way out is...


"_Where are we? What have you done to Beetle?" Question roared out to the empty room._

"_I've poisoned him Question, if he doesn't receive proper neuromuscular stimulation he'll die within the hour." Question growled low in his throat, her voice filtered through airily, "An orgasm sweetie." If he was glaring the effect was lost because of his mask. "Don't disappoint me Question, I'm expecting quite the show from you two." Then the intercom clicked off. On the other side of the room The Blue Beetle AKA Ted Kord was stirring. _

"_Question? What's going on? Where are we?" The Question growled again_ _as Beetle shakily stood, it just wasn't fair. _

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes of unwavering observation and Question could no longer deny that Beetle was looking flushed and that his breathing was…off. It didn't seem to bother Beetle as he continued to pace the room looking for some way out. He stopped again to wipe at his face for the third time in 15 minutes. She wasn't bluffing with this, he supposed he could just tell Beetle about the poison and let him take care of the <em>problem<em> himself but he doubted she would open the door if he did that. He sighed; he had analyzed the situation over two dozen times and could see no other solution. He hoped whatever he was drugged with would make him more receptive to his motions. With another uncharacteristic sigh he shrugged off his coat, hanging it near a corner, angling his fedora as he went.

"Hey, what are you doing? Did you think of a way out? Because I'm over here doing everything if haven't noticed." Under the faceless mask Vic rolled his eyes, Ted was panicking, typical; he decided to ignore him in favor of pressing the button on his belt, concealing him in cloud of gas. "Question what are you doing? What's that stuff? Wait, where's your mas unf"

* * *

><p>POV BEETLE (I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY LIFE)<p>

"_Question is kissing me, his mask is off and ohmygod what are his hands doing? Why does this feel so good?" _Question had backed him against the wall, near the corner running his gloved hands all over Beetles body. It felt like Beetle was in some kind of haze, _"Okay, I'll ask him to stop now…now..no-ohoo" _"God don't stop Q…" He wouldn't believe the Question could smirk if he hadn't seen it himself, nor the red hair, he managed the make the black look natural on him. Now the gloved hands were up, working his nipples, if he was more lucid he'd have noticed the camera, or perhaps pushed the taller man off of him but as het was he moaned deeply and noted it had been quite a long time since he'd gotten any action.

Suddenly Question moved behind him, leaning against the wall, one of his hands moving downwards, removing the belt and into his pants. How he managed to get past the athletic cup was a mystery to Ted but he stopped caring as soon as he felt those gloved fingers fondle his balls. "God where did you learn to give a handjob Q?" Question, predictably didn't answer, instead choosing to slowly slide down the wall while biting and sucking on Ted's earlobe. The gloved hand now ghosting over his dick, "Stop teasing me Q, god, just.." he jumped as the hand wrapped around and started pumping. Slow and steady at first, just enough to make him pant, but soon he picked up the pace. Questions other hand appeared from under his shirt, Ted turned his head in time to watch him remove the glove slowly with his teeth. "Oh god, should that be so hot? That's hot Q." This one actually provoked a chuckle, Ted didn't have time to feel satisfied about it because the now naked fingers, _"Pale, long, piano playing hands" _he noted, were at his mouth asking for entrance. Ted willingly complied, he just wanted contact, every touch was bringing him closer to the edge, the hand jerking him off, the hot mouth all over his neck and ears, suddenly the hand left his mouth, Ted felt this hand going down his pants too, suddenly the fingers were ghosting at his entrance/anus, "Ohhh Q, what're ?" Suddenly the finger slipped in and it was just too much, the lips, the hand and the finger, everything just felt hot and as he came everything went white.

When his breathing evened, suddenly self-conscious, he readjusted his suit, glancing over to the Question who was calmly standing and wiping his hands with. Was that a moist towellet? "So want to tell me what that about or?" Under the brim of the fedora Ted noticed the blue eyes, _"Wow, they're really blue, like ocean. Maybe sky blue? Can eyes be sky blue? Does he wear contacts? I swear I know this guy from somewhere." _

"…poison, said the only cure was orgasm. Was in your best interest." Ted shook himself out of his thoughts.

"What? So she wanted some kind of sic…show for her amusement?" The Question gave an affirmative grunt accompanied by more of that strange yellow gas. He was faceless and black haired once again.

"Fits her M.O." he muttered as he stalked over to the door, finding it unlocked, Ted sighed,

"She's got to be halfway across the world by now…hey Question? Th-thanks I guess." He was met with what he was forced to assume was a blank stare before the Question simply nodded and left, heading up some stairs.

* * *

><p>Wrote this after coming down of a <em>Glee<em> high. I might come back and edit/ add to this further. Maybe even another chapter if I can be arsed.


End file.
